Being a teenager sucks
by LizzMio
Summary: AU Teenlock! - Mystrade. One-shot Tener dieciséis es difícil, es aun más difícil si tienes cuatro hermanos que no te dejan en paz y un mejor amigo del que estas enamorado. -¡Mierda!-


Hola a todos, es el primer fanfic que hago de la pareja, del fandom y de fanfiction. Espero les guste, es algo que hice hace unos días y no esta beteado así que espero disculpen si hay alguna falta.

**Ni la serie SHERLOCK ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los derechos de la serie de la BBC. Solo ocupo los personajes por diversión y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: MÁS ADELANTE HAY UN INTENTO DE ESCENA ERÓTICA M/M. están avisados, sobre todo por la parte de "intento"... **

* * *

Ser adolescente apesta.

Enserio, APESTA.

Para empezar, no eres ni un niño ni un adulto. No tienes los privilegios de ser niño, pero tampoco los de ser adulto. ¿Qué es eso de que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar a mis hermanos todo un fin de semana pero no para salir en el auto? ¿O para salir con mis amigos de parranda? Enserio, tener 16 es lo peor que me ha pasado desde… bueno desde siempre.

– ¡Dios, solo quiero poder irme de esta casa! – Greg no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cuarto. Se sentía como un león dentro de una jaula y es que, estar un viernes por la noche haciendo de niñera, era justamente eso. Estaba encerrado y encadenado a sus hermanitos. –Cuando cumpla los dieciocho me largo! – seguía reclamándole a la nada mientras golpeaba su cabeza con frustración contra la almohada cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, levanto la cabeza y vio a Mary su segunda hermana

– ¿Greg? – una niña de no más de diez años asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta –Jane ensucio su pañal, otra vez, y Michael dice que tiene hambre y que quiere una pizza y yo también tengo hambre, pero no quiero pizza quiero comida China por que la última vez que comimos pizza Mike…–Greg dejo caer su cabeza de golpe contra la almohada otra vez, ¡definitivamente cuando cumpliera los dieciocho se largaba de esa casa! –…y luego Hanna dijo que ella no podía comer comida China porque la hacían con ratas, ¿es cierto que la hacen con ratas? Porque nunca he comido ratas antes y…– seguía la niña, pero pronto se vio interrumpida por su hermano

–Está bien Mary, solo cállate... –dijo para luego levantarse de la cama–por favor…– imploró al ver que la niña quería seguir contándole acerca de la comida y las ratas.

Mary se fue de la habitación seguida de su hermano, llegaron a la sala de estar y Greg casi se va de espaldas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en su habitación? Podría jurar que fue una hora como máximo, pero el desorden que había en la habitación sugería lo contrario. Los cojines del sofá estaban repartidos por toda la estancia, los DVD'S estabas todos revueltos y repartidos por el piso, al igual que varios de los juguetes de los niños, Jane estaba llorando en el pasillo cerca de la puerta y Mike estaba peleando con Hanna por el control de la TV.

– ¡¿Qué Mierda paso aquí?! – grito tan fuerte que Mary dio un brinco, Jane dejo de llorar y Hanna y Mike pararon de pelear solo para verlo con ojos como platos. Greg nunca perdía la calma, Greg nunca gritaba, Greg nunca decía groserías. Pero ahí estaba, todo rojo, sulfurado y hasta parecía que echaba humo. Sus hermanos seguían mirándolo hasta que Jane hizo un ruidito, de esos que hacen los bebes, fue ahí que los tres hermanos menores se echaron a reír.

– ¡Greg ha dicho mierda! – dijo Hanna mientras reía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento

– ¡Mierda, Mierda! – Empezó a gritar Mike – ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! – lo secundo su gemela Mary que corrió hasta a él y empezaron a hacer un baile mientras cantaban 'mierda, mierda, Greg ha dicho mierda'.

Incluso Jane parecía querer decir algo, pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara Greg la tomó en brazos y se la llevo de la escena que había en la sala de estar– lo único que me falta para mejorar mi noche es que tu primera palabra sea mierda– le murmullo a la bebe mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación que la Bebe compartía con Hanna para cambiarle el pañal.

Una vez que tuvo a Jane limpia y feliz, bajo con ella a la sala de estar, donde –gracias a Dios– Hanna les ordenaba a los niños ayudarla a limpiar el desastre que había.

–Hasta que te comportas y haces algo bien Hanna– dijo Greg dejando a la bebe en el suelo con los juguetes– Dios, tienes trece años y estabas peleándote con un crio de diez por el control de la TV– su hermana le dio una mirada y dijo:

–Y tú, tienes dieciséis y no puedes controlar tu lengua en frente de los niños ¿Qué pasa ahora si la primera palabra de Jane es mierda?, de seguro mamá adoraría eso. Imagínatelo, Jane que tiene casi dos años y aun no habla y que su primera palabra sea mierda

–Deja de decir esa palabra en frente de ella si no quieres que sea su primera palabra– dijo Greg intentando no volver a perder la paciencia –Ahora, haz algo útil de ti misma y termina de arreglar el desastre que dejaron aquí, mientras yo iré a pedir la comida

Hanna le dirigió una mirada amarga a su hermano y cuando este se dio la vuelta le saco la lengua en son de burla, cosa que hizo a sus hermanos más pequeños reír al igual que a ella misma –Okey niños, terminemos de ordenar aquí o el señor gruñón volverá y nos dejara sin comer–

– ¿el señor gruñón? Pensé que ahora era el señor mierda– dijo Mike, lo que conllevo a otro ataque de risa por parte de los hermanos

– ¡Escuche eso! – gritó Greg desde la cocina.

– ¡AHHH! – gritaron con fingido espanto los niños antes de seguir con la limpieza

–O–

– ¿porque estamos comiendo pescado crudo? – pregunto Mike mientras empujaba un rollo california con sus palitos

–Porque Mary no quería comer pizza– contestó Greg mientras limpiaba a Jane que creía que jugar a lanzar la papilla de bebe era el mejor juego del universo

– ¿y porque no estamos comiendo comida China? – preguntó Mary que, al igual que su gemelo empujaba los rollitos con los palitos

–Porque Hanna no quería comer ratas– volvió a contestas Greg

–Tampoco quería comer pescado crudo…– dijo por lo bajo la mencionada, aunque su plato ya estaba vacío–…me voy a dormir

– ¿dormir? ¿Tu? – Pregunto su hermano asombrado – ¿Qué estas tramando?

–Nada– dijo seria– mañana debo levantarme temprano, es todo. Lava los platos…– dijo levantando a Jane de la silla de bebes– yo acuesto a los niños, vamos niños– Los gemelos la obedecieron y Greg atónito también. Guardo las sobras de sushi y lavo los platos. Fue a la sala de estar a recoger los juguetes de Jane que aun estaban en el piso y los llevo al cuarto. Hanna estaba vistiendo a la bebe con su pijama y los gemelos estaban en su cuarto, peleando por-dios-sabe-que.

–Greg, vamos está todo bien, los niños ya lavaron sus dientes y Jane esta lista, deberías ir a dormir tu también. Sé que estás enojado por tener que cuidarnos, así que te doy una mano por hoy y te dejo ir a dormir temprano– Hanna le sonrió aunque Greg aun la miraba escéptico– ¡Oye! ¿Qué es esa cara? Solo quiero ayudar, ve a dormir temprano, sabes que esta pequeña se despierta antes de que salga el sol y tú tendrás que cuidarla en la mañana– dijo con una sonrisa, vamos ve

Greg miró a su hermana, era cierto eso de que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres, su hermana lo estaba mostrando. Ella quería ayudarlo, aunque aun tenía edad para comportarse como una niña. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se fue a su cuarto.

Decidió que un poco de orden no le vendría mal, así que recogió los libros y tiró algunos papeles de aquí y allá. No tenia sueño, la verdad es que se suponía que hoy iría a la fiesta de Frederick Jordan, ese tipo antipático de su clase. Sí lo odiaba. No tenía ningún interés en ir a ver a ese engreído, pero es bien conocido los hermanos Jordan dan las mejores fiestas, por lo que le resulto algo más fácil convencer a My de ir. Sí, Mycroft iba a estar allí. Mycroft Holmes, su mejor amigo y eso, nada más, por desgracia.

Greg tenía la esperanza de besar a Mycroft hoy, esperaba embriagarse un poco, luego embriagarlo un poco a él, besarlo como si no existiera un mañana y luego decirle que lo amaba desde que lo vio con doce años en ese traje de tres piezas demasiado formal para un niño. Pero su madre, ¡su bendita madre! Eligio exactamente ese fin de semana para ir con su padre de vacaciones a Francia nada menos. Así que sus padres estaban en Francia disfrutando el ambiente romántico, Mycroft seguramente estaba en la fiesta quizás con alguna chica o con algún chico besándose en un rincón y él estaba ahí, en su aburrida casa, oliendo a talco para bebe y… su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por un mensaje en su celular

En la puerta. MH

¿Puerta…? Greg corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, y cuando llego a la puerta casi se cae de la impresión, Mycroft, estaba ahí, parado con una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados –Dios…– pensó el castaño mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo sin decir ni una palabra

–…– Mycroft estaba algo sonrojado, pero no la mirada de Greg, sino que iba algo bebido

– ¿My que estás haciendo aquí? –

–Traje esto– dijo dándole una bolsa con latas de cerveza mientras entraba a la casa–pensé que podíamos pasar la noche juntos– dijo mirándolo fijamente

– ¡Dios bendito! – Pensaba Greg– ¿Cómo puede decir esa frase, en esa ropa y mirándome así? ¿Qué quiere que piense?

– ¿pasar la…?– termino diciendo mientras abrazaba las latas de cerveza

–Como no fuiste a la fiesta– dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala de estar seguido de Greg…

– ¿la…? ¡OH! ¡Lo siento tanto My, olvide avisarte! Mis padres decidieron salir de viaje, estaba tan molesto estuve quejándome el día entero, pero olvide decirte que… ¡de verdad perdóname My!

–está bien…– suspiro Mycroft, solo estuve esperando una hora a que aparecieras, Donovan me hizo saber que no irías–

– ¿Donovan? ¿Cómo sabia ella? –

–Anderson, su novio. Sus padres amigos de los tuyos… algo así– dijo quitándole una cerveza a Greg de la bolsa que aun estaba abrazando– la verdad es que no me gusta la cerveza– dijo después de darle un buen trago pero con alcohol es mucho más fácil…–dijo murmurando la ultima parte

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el castaño al no entender lo que decía su amigo

–…nada, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? – propuso el pelirrojo, tomando el control de la TV

– ¿quieres ver una película? ¿Tú? Estas actuando muy extraño My– dijo casi riendo Greg

–Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo y dudo que podamos hacer algo más estando tus hermanos durmiendo y tú a su cargo– respondió cambiando los canales sin real interés

–…– Greg no sabía qué hacer, miraba la tele sin mirarla en realidad y cuando Mycroft la dejo un canal ni siquiera noto que película era. Abrió una cerveza y se la tomo en cuestión de segundos y tomo otra más, Mycroft aun tenía la primera cerveza. Greg no pudo evitar mirar sus manos, se había arremangado las mangas y podía ver sus brazos pálidos salpicados por algunas pecas. Sintió de repente un impulso, tenía ganas de tocarlo, tenía ganas de agarrar sus manos y besarlas y luego, besarlo a él. Pero no podía, le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y miro la pantalla fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaban viendo. El diario de una pasión. Greg no pudo evitarlo y se echo a reír, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esa película en pantalla? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo con Mycroft Holmes un drama romántico?

–My…– dijo con una risa ahogada. Pero cualquier palabra que fuera a decir se estanco en su garganta al ver como lo estaba mirando Mycroft, lo miraba como…, lo miraba como él lo había estado mirando hace unos minutos, con una mezcla de sentimientos, ¿Cariño? ¿Deseo? ¿Miedo? No sabía que decir, estaba congelado, Mycroft parecía estar igual que él. Congelado sin saber que hacer ahora, no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, mirándose el uno al otro alternando los ojos y la boca pudo hacer sido un minuto, un segundo, pero parecía una hora, una eternidad mirándose pero sin que nada pasara.

–Sabes…– dijo mientras miraba a Mycroft iluminado solo por el reflejo que daba el televisor–Puedes…– siguió mirando ahora de reojo la película que estaba por terminar… enserio, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con My mirando esa película? – Puedes…– repitió– ahora pasando la lengua por sus labios– Puedes besarme si quieres…– soltó

Mycroft no perdió un segundo luego de esa afirmación y tomo la cara del castaño entre sus manos y lo beso. Fue algo glorioso y aunque había más dientes de lo que debería Greg se sentía en el cielo, Mycroft lo estaba besando y no podía haber pedido nada más.

El tiempo parecía no pasar, y Greg no quería separarse nunca de ese beso ese magnífico beso pero tenían que respirar. Mycroft se separo muy lento de Greg, y dejo apenas unos segundos para respirar y mirar al otro chico a los ojos para seguir. Este segundo beso fue aun más apasionado que el primero y había más de todo en el, Mycroft había dejado de tomar la cara de Greg para tocar su espalda, estaba acariciando cada vez más abajo y Greg no se quedaba atrás, el también quería tocar a Mycroft ¡pero la maldita camisa!, sin romper el beso intento desabrochar la camisa sin éxito, así que en un impulso, simplemente la tiro hasta que los botones volaron y el tuvo acceso al pálido y pecoso pecho de Mycroft. Mycroft rompió por segunda vez el beso solo para sacar la camiseta de Greg del camino y ahora, ambos se miraban.

En algún momento dentro del beso, Greg termino sentado a horcajadas encima de Mycroft, sin camiseta y con el pantalón desabrochado. Mycroft estaba ahí, tendido en el sofá con la camisa abierta y Greg no lo resistió. Se abalanzo sobre el chico y le quito la camisa y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los besos cada vez más intensos se fueron mezclando con las apasionadas caricias. Ambos jóvenes tocaban, apretaban, lamian y besaban todo del otro, con impaciencia y curiosidad, con deseo y pasión.

Cuando Mycroft bajo aun más sus manos para masajear el más que despierto miembro de Greg, ambos se detuvieron un segundo. Solo un segundo para mirarse a los ojos, Greg sonrió y volvió a besar a Mycroft dándole permiso para continuar. Este, ni tonto ni perezoso, siguió con tu tarea, se deshizo de los pantalones del castaño y despacio también de su ropa interior.  
Seguían en la misma posición que antes así que, con un poco más de dificultad que su compañero, Greg también se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Mycroft. Ambos quedaron desnudos frente al otro Greg empezó a restregarse contra Mycroft y este ayudo en el movimiento.

Ambos se miraban mientras sentían el placer de estar con el otro, pero pronto Greg sintió algo más. Mycroft empezó a jugar con su entrada y poco a poco, intento meter un dedo, Greg se sintió invadido y termino sentado sobre Mycroft quien se veía algo arrepentido.

–G-Gr-Greg, p-perdon, y-yo yo– tartamudeo Mycroft queriendo retirar su mano, pero Greg no lo dejo

–Está bien…– Gimió, Greg – más que bien– dijo con una voz algo ahogada– solo es extraño, nuevo

–S-si… yo traje algo que podría ayudar…– Mycroft saco el dedo que tenia dentro de Greg causando que este gimiera un poco más fuerte y que su erección rozara con la de Mycroft nuevamente.

– ¿trajiste? – Peguntó Greg, mirando el pequeño tubo de lubricante que tenia Mycroft ahora en su mano– ¿tu tenias la intención de...?

–En la fiesta… pensé que quizás… yo…– Mycroft se veía muy sonrojado, su plan había quedado al descubierto y Greg se sentía tan feliz de saber que todo este tiempo había tenido la misma idea que él que sentía lo mismo, que él también le quería…

–Te quiero– dijo Greg, Mycroft abrió los ojos y se vio pronto asaltado por un apasionado beso que le planto el castaño –Te quiero– volvió a decir contra los labios del pelirrojo

–Yo también– le contesto

–Te quiero y quiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo antes– dijo mirándolo a los ojos

– ¿…seguro tu…? Uhm…– pero Mycroft no puedo seguir, Greg empezó a moverse contra su erección otra vez

–Sí…– dijo Greg aun frotando ambas erecciones– quiero-que-me-la-metas– dijo cada palabra moviendo la cadera contra el miembro erecto de Mycroft, susurrando en su odio para luego morder el lóbulo.

Mycroft no pregunto nada más, cambio la posición en la que estaban y dejo a Greg con el culo levantado y su cara contra el respaldo del sofá mientras él, de pie bañaba sus dedos en lubricante y jugada con el agujero de Greg. Despacio, metió un dedo en todo su largo

–Uhm…– gimió el castaño cuando lo sintió

– ¿te gusta eso? ¿Y esto?– pregunto moviendo su dedo en círculos agrandando la entrada virgen del castaños

–Uhm…UHM…–Gemía Greg

–Shhh… recuerda que tus hermano están arriba– dijo el pelirrojo mordiendo el hombro del otro para luego, mientras besaba toda la espalda, meter otro dedo

– ¡UHM! – Esta vez, Greg calló su gemido contra el respaldo del sofá– My… ¡MY! – un tercer dedo entro en él y sentía que no iba a soportar mucho más– My, My, My yo voy a… UHM– esta vez tuvo que morder su brazo para no gritar, y es que cuando My metió ese tercer dedo ya no pudo soportarlo más se corrió y haba sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

–ya veo que eso te gusto…– dijo Mycroft besando su cuello – ¿me ayudas a terminar yo también? – dijo sentándose otra vez en el sofá junto a Greg

–… ¿no vas a…?– Greg no siguió con la frase, pero era bastante obvio que estaba algo decepcionado al ver que Mycroft no pretendía, bueno, cogerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

– ¡Dios no Gregory! – Greg lo miro algo ofendido ¿no era suficiente para él…? ¿Qué…?– te quiero– dijo serio y no voy a tomarte en un sofá, por más que quiera– le susurro en la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. Volvió a sentar a Greg en sus piernas y lo beso, luego bajo a su cuello y dejo varias marcas para que todos supieran que Greg tenía a alguien, que lo tenía a él y no se le acercaran más. Greg mientras tanto tomo el miembro de Mycroft -que estaba realmente muy duro- entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo, despacio, lento, luego más rápido

–Uh…– gimió muy despacio Mycroft–… ¿Qué estás?... ¡Oh madre mía Greg! – Mycroft no esperaba sentir eso, ¡Dios! Greg se la estaba chupando y era lo mejor del mundo

Greg sentía que solo tocar a Mycroft no se compararía con lo que él le hizo sentir y, bueno también, tenía tantas ganas de probarlo. Así que se bajo de su regazo, se inclino y casi sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer el miembro del pelirrojo. No sabía qué hacer-Digo, nunca había hecho eso antes-, así que simplemente pensó en lo que le gustaba a él, jugó con la punta, dando pequeñas lamidas y luego succionando con algo más de fuerza, empezó a lamer los costado y con las manos también acariciaba los muslos y tomaba el miembro sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras se lo metía en la boca.

Mycroft se sentía en el cielo, tomaba la cabeza de Greg para ponerle un ritmo que les sentara bien a ambos –Ugh… Greg voy a… voy…– intento avisarle al otro pero se corrió sin más en la boca del otro.

–Cof… Cof... – Greg empezó a toser un poco, pero termino tragando casi toda la corrida del pelirrojo, solo un poco se le escurría aun por la comisura de la boca

–Greg… – Mycroft se agacho a la altura de Greg y lo miro limpio con el pulgar el rastro que había dejado en la comisura de los labios del castaño, quien tomo el dedo y lo lamio de una manera que Mycroft estaba seguro debía ser ilegal. Después, se besaron ahora de manera lenta hasta que les falto el aire.

–Te quiero– dijo Greg otra vez

–Yo igual…– Ambos rieron, Greg seria arrodillado en el piso, desnudo. Mycroft aun estaba sentado en el sofá, desnudo. Había ropa tirada por todos lados, cerveza en el piso y la tele ahora solo mostraba estática.

Era un desastre, Greg miro su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordiscos, algunos dejarían un morado. Mycroft no estaba mejor, aun así ambos reían felices, sabiendo que la práctica los haría mejores en esto y si algo podían decir con certeza era que de ahora en adelante practicarían mucho y con mucha frecuencia.

–Este día era una mierda– dijo Greg mirando a Mycroft– gracias por mejorarlo, por hacerlo el mejor de mi vida, Dios eso fue cursi…–

–lo fue, pero gracias a ti también– le respondió. Greg se levanto a besarlo otra vez, podría besarlo por siempre, nunca se cansaría…

–¡MIERDA! –un grito que venía desde la puerta los hizo saltar– ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA– a los gritos pronto le siguieron risas

– ¡¿HANNA?! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES LEVANTADA?! – gritaba Greg poniendo se rápidamente la camisa– ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?! – Le seguía gritando – ¡¿TODA ESA MIERDA DE AYUDAR ERA PORQUE TE IBAS A ESCARPAR?! Y ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAN MIS PANTALONES?!

–JAJAJAJAJAJA– Hanna no podía dejar de reír, termino apoyada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago. Mycroft tenía los pantalones puestos pero no encontraba su camisa y Greg tenia la camiseta puesta junto con la ropa interior, pero de sus pantalones no había rastro

– ¿Qué pasa? – Mike preguntó. Él, Mary y Jane –que venía en brazos de Mary– miraban a sus hermanos de hito en hito.

– ¿De qué te ríes Hanna? ¿Es porque Greg no tiene pantalones? – preguntó Mary

– ¿Por qué no tienes pantalones Greg? – Preguntó Mike

– ¿Por qué esta Mycrow aquí? – preguntó Mary

– ¿Por qué Mycrow no tiene camisa? – preguntó Mike, cosa que termino por hacer reír a Mycroft

–Jajajajaja…– la risa de Hanna se iba apagando pero solo porque se le estaba acabando el aire.

Las preguntas de los niños, la risa de Hanna, la risa de Mycroft, todo esto hacia que Greg quisiera explotar, ¿Por qué todo siempre terminaba mal para él? Al menos ya nada podía ser peor…

–…Mieda…–

–… ¿Qué? – Greg pregunto, los gemelos se callaron y Hanna y Mycroft dejaron de reír

– ¡Mieda! – volvió a repetir la suave voz de bebe – ¡Mieda! ¡Mieda! ¡Mieda! ¡Mieda! ¡Mieda! ¡Mieda! – empezó a cantar Jane.

Todos empezaron a reír, a esas alturas, hasta Greg se vio superado por la situación, Mycroft le dio un golpecito en la espalda y un leve beso en la mejilla, los niños empezaron a cantar otra canción que se iba 'Mierda, mierda, Jane dijo mierda' y Hanna tomo a Jane en brazos para unirse ella también.

– ¡las luces están encendidas! – dijo una voz afuera de la casa, una voz que todos conocían muy bien. – ¡¿Niños están despiertos?! ¡Tuvimos que volver antes, su padre se enfermo del estomago! ¡Y ahora no encuentro las llaves! – grito la voz desde afuera

–Mierda…– dijeron todos, especialmente Greg, que aun no encontraba sus pantalones

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el final. La historia esta pensada como un One-Shot, pero tengo la idea para un JohnLock. De cualquier modo la historia esta como terminada. espero que les gustase y que les sacara una sonrisa al menos.**

**los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.**

**saludos :)**


End file.
